Indulgence
by Invader-Hime
Summary: Prequel to Our Secret. Kevin 11,000 contemplates the past and decides to engage in an indulgence. Rated for violence and some sensuality.


Indulgence

By Invader-Hime

The air was dingy with the smoke of a thousand kinds of extraterrestrial smoke. Exotic scents drifted up and around those who exhaled them. Only one individual did not partake in a single indulgence, but instead, sat drumming his pale fingers against the counter.

Kevin 11,000 stared intensely at the wood pattern he was currently tapping. He was taking up valuable paying customer space, but there wasn't a soul who was going to tell him so and he knew it. So he sat, staring and drumming, his mind elsewhere.

He remembered her nails digging into his back so deep, they drew blood. He remembered her screaming his name. He remembered how sweet she tasted and how her perfume had intermingled with his sweat so he could smell it hours afterwards on his own skin. He remembered loving it. Now he wanted it.

It was all gone now, but he wanted it back and he was going to get it back.

If it was the last thing he did, he'd get it back.

A drunken associate of his stumbled over. It made Kevin blink, but not turn his head. He knew who it was already and had decided not to care what they wanted.

"Heeeeeey...Kev,"

Argit. That bottom feeding scrap dealer. Garbage. Not worth his time. Never had been, but thought he was. Kevin was already planning on pulling out a few of the rodent-like alien's teeth out just for daring to call him anything other than what his name was and having the impudence to do it in public.

"I heard you got lady problems,"

His breathe stank of alcohol, his teeth were yellow and his fur smelled like musky smoke. Kevin decided to break his arm just for standing so close to him. Maybe the other one or a leg for knowing something he shouldn't and being dumb enough to talk about it.

"I don't see why you of all people should have to put up with rejection. I mean, you can take her if you really want her, right? Who says she has to say yes?"

Something snapped inside Kevin's head. He heard it. It snapped and sparked and he suddenly had all sorts of wonderfully violent urges.

In half a second, he had the alien pinned to the wall across the room.

The alien yowled as Kevin snapped its arm in three places in another half a

second.

Kevin seized the rodent's throat between his muscular hands and lift it off the ground. He let a few of his restrained alien characteristics show. God, it was wonderful watching that scum flinch and look down in horror at what was holding him. A few different kinds of fur, spikes and scales appeared along Kevin's arms and green slime dripped from his mouth. Razor sharp teeth poked over the corners of his mouth. He lowered the feeble creature to his own eye level, still, its paw-like feet dangled off the ground.

" I DON'T NEED TO TAKE WHAT I WANT! I'M NOT SOME LOW-LIFE, TWO BIT THUG! I'M KEVIN ELEVEN FUCKING THOUSAND!"

Little flecks of green stuck to the alien's fur. Kevin's left hand warped into a magma heated tentacle and crushed the offender's other arm, leaving it laced with seared flesh. The smell of burnt fur and cooking meat filled the air. No one said a thing. Kevin was sure they wouldn't. This was his business and he was going to remind them all why no one...NO ONE...interfered with his affairs. He could have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He didn't need to force himself on a woman. Even in his warped and twisted mind it was a base and wholly wretched act. It didn't prove anything. Couldn't the alien understand that?

"HER CONSENT IS EVERYTHING! HAVING HER IS MEANINGLESS IF SHE DOESN'T WANT IT! IF SHE DOESN'T SCREAM MY NAME AND BEG FOR MORE" he bellowed at the now disfigured dealer in his arms.

The rodent screamed again and Kevin spat a ball of slime at him, sealing his offensive mouth shut. Kevin squeezed the tentacle tighter. There was a terrible hissing sound and smoke wafted up around Kevin's face. Argit made a series of muffled protests. Little squeals that sounded like "Kevin" and "please".

Kevin smiled somewhere in the past. He heard Gwen Tennyson screaming his name, begging for more from him, just like always. He felt her body clench in his arms, her nails tearing at his naked back leaving dainty little scarlet trails. It was a euphoric memory.

Yes. It would be that way again. He knew it would. He would make it that way again. That thought brought a smile to his pale face and slowly, he eased his grip off the lowly thing before him. His tentacle eased back into a five fingered, human hand. A dreamy look overtook him.

Without another word, he left the bar, leaving the pack of aliens to tend to the wounded dealer. It was none of his concern. They all had their indulgences, now it was time to indulge a little himself.

Now all he needed to do was find out where Gwendolyn Tennyson lived.


End file.
